the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hostility
Hostility '''is the fifth episode of the first season. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on September 3rd, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis Word spreads about Henry's mysterious disappearance. Some engines work to find him. Others start placing the blame... Plot In a flashback, Molly makes a stop at Knapford Station, and sees Donald, one of the engines she is looking for. They exchange greetings, and she asks where Douglas is. Donald whistles, startling him awake from a nearby shed. At first he is angry, but settles down when he sees Molly. Now that she has both of their attentions, she explains her problem. The next morning, at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines wake up. Everything is going normal, until Edward notices that Henry is not in his shed. The engines begin panicking, and then Diesel rolls by, happily surprising Percy. James begins theorizing that Diesel played a role on Henry's strange absence. Annoyed by this, Gordon leaves the sheds to wait at Knapford for the express. Edward leaves shortly after, trying to convince James to be nice, to no avail. At Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt confides to Duck about his worry for Henry. Duck becomes worried too, as Douglas puffs in. After a quick explanation from Duck, he now knows what's going on, too. But Sir Topham Hatt has worse news. He explains further that Henry '''never made it to the Mainland, and the signalman at Barrow never saw him pass. Feeling even more anxious, Duck rushes off to tell the others. Later that same day, Sir Topham Hatt calls Percy and Donald to Knapford to join Douglas, who hadn't left. He questions Percy about Henry, and if he saw anything last night. Percy recalls that they passed each other, but nothing more, and then he leaves the station. The twins leave to go searching. On the main line, Douglas asks where they think he could be. Donald jokingly replies that he could be hiding in a tunnel from some rain. Then, Douglas spots something on the track next to them. They stop near it, and realize it's Henry's train. They deliver it the rest of the way, and return to Knapford, informing Sir Topham Hatt that they didn't find him. Feeling defeated, they go back to their sheds for the evening. At the same time, Diesel is busy shunting the last few trucks in the yard, when James pulls up next to him. He immediately accuses him of Henry's disappearance. Extremely confused, Diesel is is surprised that he's missing. James says he's playing dumb, and threatens that if he doesn't tell the truth soon, he'll disappear too. He leaves the yard in a huff, leaving behind a stunned and shocked Diesel. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Molly * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Charles Topham Hatt * Toby (No Lines) * Henrietta (No Lines) Locations * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * The Main Line * Knapford Yards Deaths * None Soundtracks * Kevin MacLeod - "All This" * Thomas The Tank Engine: Season 2 - "Cows Instrumental" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "16 Months Later" Trivia * First appearance of Douglas. * Toby is the only engine who does not have lines in this episode. * Henry is the only member of the Steam Team who does not appear in this episode, due to what happened in the previous one. * This episode contains soundtracks from Kevin MacLeod ''and ''Telltale's The Walking Dead Game: Season 2. * This is the first episode to re-use a soundtrack that had been used in a previous episode. * So far, this episode is the only episode where the title is only one word. * When Donald and Douglas leave Knapford for the second time, the scene from the first time is re-used. ** This is the first time "stock footage" was used for an episode. * Molly's train in the pre-credits scene is identical to the one she pulled at the end of "Strange Places, Friendly Faces". ** This is meant to show that the pre-credits scene takes place before ''Henry was captured. As Molly left the yards with her train the afternoon before Henry had to take the flying kipper. * This episode's title comes from James' unnecessary '''hostility' towards Diesel. Goofs/Errors * When Molly arrives at Knapford, she is missing the last truck of her train and the brakevan. * When Duck and Douglas are talking, in every shot of Duck, Douglas has disappeared. * When Percy, Donald and Douglas are talking to Sir Topham Hatt, a derailed goods van can be seen behind Percy. * As Donald and Douglas approach Henry's goods train, Percy and Gordon can be seen off to the side, derailed. * The line where Henry derailed has suddenly gained a second track, when it had previously only had one. * When James is talking to Diesel at the yard, the edge of the set and piles of trucks can be seen behind him. Episode List Category:Episodes